Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-26141468-20150927102959
Part 6 (Again, 2 days >.> ): ' '''Black Rose Musketeer Cavalry, Drevlin NN ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC): one of your rearguards with “Musketeer” in its name, retire it When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a heart card with “Musketeer” in its name, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top five cards of your deck, search for up to two cards with “Musketeer” in their names, call them to separate RC, shuffle your deck, and until the end of turn, those units get POWER+3000. //I just have to put myself there!!! Is that too much to ask?!?! DX Bonus!!! Knight of Frozen Flowers, Inverno NN ''' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: SB1 Look at the top ten cards of your deck, search for up to two cards with the same name as one of your Vanguard or rearguard from among them, call them to separate RC, shuffle your deck. Choose one of your rearguards, and until the end of your opponent’s next turn, all rearguards with the same name as that unit get “CONT(VC/RC/GC): Resist (This unit cannot be chosen by the effect of your opponent’s cards.)”. //Resist in NN, please, I read in a certain blog that NN is “fragile” :P thank you, Wikia user :) Black Rose Musketeer, Claire (G2) NN ' AUTO(VC/RC): one of your other rearguards with “Musketeer” in its name, retire it When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a vanguard with “Musketeer” in its name, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to one card with “Musketeer” in its name, call it to RC, shuffle your deck. And until end of turn, this unit and that unit gets POWER+3000. //Gradelock me, you’re dead :P '''Hatchling Mutant, Evil Armor’s Lieutenant (G1) MC ' ACT(RC)1/Turn: one of your other rearguards, put it to soul Search your deck for up to one card with “Giraffa” in its name with the same grade as your vanguard, ride it as Stand, shuffle your deck. Choose a card with the same grade as your vanguard on your soul, call it to RC, choose one of your opponent’s rearguards, Rest it. Until the end of turn, that unit cannot intercept, and that unit cannot Stand during your opponent’s next stand phase. //I do recall that the G1-3s here support that mechanic…but this supports they’re mechanic :P 'Liberator, Golden Sky Dragon GP ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: with “Liberator” in its name If you have a heart card with “Liberator” in its name, until the end of turn, for each of your heart card, this unit gets “AUTO(VC): When this unit attacks a vanguard, look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to two cards with “Liberator” in their names, call them to separate open RC on your front row, put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order.” “AUTO(VC)1/Turn: When a unit is placed on RC from your deck, you may put that unit on the bottom of your deck, if you do, look at the top three cards of your deck, search for up to one card with “Liberator” in its name, call it to open RC, put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order.”. //Massive stacks incoming!!! 'Sunshine Rain Trumpeter (G2) GP ' AUTO(RC)1/TurnGB1: a card from your hand, reveal it to your opponent, put it on the bottom of your deck When one of your units is being attacked, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to one card among them, call it to GC as Rest, shuffle your deck. //Sleimy, Braygal, Gurguit….and this, ok then :P Let ze flem bern!!! XP